


Love Lockdown

by miszxbrii



Series: Ripe and Ready [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/pseuds/miszxbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a place to find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sighed as she stomped down the long low-lit corridor. Why did they always insist that she tend to prisoners that weren't even sick or injured? She wasn't some baby-sitter. She was a doctor for Christ's sake. She was there to tend to the sick and help those who were hurt. She had been there for four years and they still treated her as if she was supposed to be taking care of a bunch of grown ass men.

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't some domestic servant. She was a licensed physician for the penal system and by George she wished people would act like it. Everyday it had been the same thing.

'Ichigo, please retrieve prisoner GJ-106 from the recreation center. He's causing ruckus again.'

'Kurosaki, prisoner SH-100 hasn't been seen for the last few hours, please locate him.'

It was always the same prisoners and Ichigo felt they hid themselves so that she would be the one to retrieve them. She didn't understand why they just didn't follow the rules. She knew they were in the penitentiary for a reason and she wished they would act like criminals instead of little children.

Her face was set in her normal scowl as she bypassed the various opened cells. The men within them whistled and chortled after her while her white lap coat fluttered from behind. She glared at them and that seemed to make them swoon even more. She guessed it was because she was the only woman within miles of the small island. No one really set foot off of it. The prison was large, housing over 500 prisoners. The workers and warden lived on the island and food was flown in. Ichigo didn't really enjoy living on some remote island. She understood that the prisoners were claimed to be harmful creatures. Their acts went from rape to murder, but Ichigo never seen the cruel sides of them. She never saw the sides that most of the guards saw.

She was surprised at how compassionate most of the men were. Maybe that was why the guards always asked her to retrieve prisoners. They probably didn't want to deal with the hassle of a fight. She frowned. That still didn't give them any right. She was still a doctor.

"Angel of Las Noches!" one of the men shouted from their cell. Ichigo just rolled her chocolate brown eyes as she passed them by. She never liked that nickname. She was no angel. Even if she did wear white, that was just part of her uniform. They claimed to look up to her as the savior of that place. She pierced through the darkness of the prison and brought in the light. Ichigo was only trying to do her job. She never judged people. She only despised people who brought her friends and family harm.

She spent time with them. She talked to them about their problems. She helped them, defended them as much as she could. It was in her nature to help those who needed to be helped, regardless of their past wrong doings. She was only doing what her mother had taught her. So for them to call her an angel was just preposterous.

Rounding the corner, she walked down another hallway, her white flats slapping softly against the concrete floor. Tonight she had to retrieve someone that wracked her last nerve. He was just such a lazy bastard. Instead of doing the routine like everyone else, he could be found hidden in a dark corner, with his eyes shut to the world. He never exercised. He never did much of anything except sleep, eat, read and probably shit. She wondered how the man even stayed in shape when he did nothing psychical of any kind.

She glanced around, noticing she was walking pass the solitary confinement. She hated being in that part of the prison. It always kept her on edge. She knew that some of the men behind those doors were put there for reasons, but she always felt that they would be able to bust down those steel doors and escape. She quickened her pace, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Finally making it out, she sighed in relief. She glanced up to see a gray slipper peeking out from the shadows and made her way closer.

"Starrk? Wake up, you lazy bastard. I'm sick and tired of having to retrieve you from awkward places." Ichigo tapped her foot against the floor, hearing it echo of neighboring walls. The man refused to move. "Starrk?" She scowled and made her way closer. She wished she had brought a flashlight. The man refused to move from the shadows, but she knew it was him. "Starrk!" She kicked at the bottom of the slipper earning a grunt from the hidden man.

She heard him yawn and watched as his toes pointed out as if he was stretching. "…Ichigo?"

"Yes! Now, get up!" He huffed and groaned about being woken up, but he slowly rose from his seated position. Ichigo frowned, staring up into sleepy slate gray eyes. The man's curly brown hair and goatee was covered in dust. Ichigo sighed as she made her way closer to him. "Why can't you guys stay clean for one day at least?"

She reached her dainty tanned hand up and started to wipe away the dust that was gathered in the man's silky hair. She was so used to touching them. When she first arrived, it was hard for her. Most of the men there hadn't seen a woman in years and she feared that they would attack her every chance they got. Some acted that way, but most of them treated her with respect and kindness. On occasion she would blush, not realizing how comfortable she was with touching those criminal men.

The tall brown-skinned man stared down at her with tired eyes, loving the feel of her hands running through his hair. "Sorry, Ichigo, I was just tired, is all.

"You're always tired. You need to exercise and then you'd probably have more stamina." She pulled her hand away and continued to look at him. "You're always sleeping or reading books. I find it hard to believe that you are still so fit when you sleep so much."

"I'm special, I guess," Starrk replied, yawning to show his point. Ichigo just sighed and turned on her heel. She needed to get back to infirmary and finish her work. She walked away, listening as Starrk followed two steps behind.

The brown haired man gazed at the doctor as he walked behind her. He couldn't believe the woman survived this place for so long. He knew she wasn't such a weak creature, but this place was filled with nothing but men. That in itself was dangerous and for Ichigo to walk this place with no fear was a surprising revelation.

She was a very beautiful woman and he wouldn't be surprised if every man said that they wanted her. He knew some men there preferred the opposite sex, but some preferred the womanly curves. They preferred soft features and ample breasts. They preferred Ichigo in all her naked glory, him included. The woman's soft peach skin radiated life and good health. Her short orange spiky locks spoke of a fiery personality as did her muscles under smooth skin. Ichigo was truly an angel among demons in this island prison.

He worried for her safety, but he worried about a lot of things that involved Ichigo. She was the only one he and many men could come to. Speaking of which… "Ichigo."

"Yes, Starrk." She looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to speak.

"I need a check up." She stopped in her tracks, frowning at him before turning her full attention to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to him. "You just had a check up not too long ago. Is there a problem?" She looked up at him with concerned eyes and Starrk felt like he could melt under the gaze of those mocha eyes.

"Well, I'm having a problem with my back."

Ichigo scowled up at the brown-skinned man. "It's probably because you sleep in the most awkward places." He just lazily smiled down at her and she could feel a blush trying to push forward across her cheeks. "An-anyway, I'll let the guards know so that you can come to my office for a physical. Don't go running off again, Starrk. Go back to your cell." Ichigo turned on her heels and disappeared around the corner, going back to her office.

Starrk sighed, running a hand through his curly locks and made his way towards his cell. Stepping into his lonely enclosure he slid onto his bed and put his hands behind his head. Slowly closing his eyes, he enjoyed the solitude of his one-person cell.

"Yo, Coyote!"

"…Grimmjow." The lone wolf peeked open his right eye to see the tall blue haired convict standing in his doorway. Next to him, standing a little shorter was another one of his friends. The pale-skinned man's black nailed fingers wrapped around the doorway, and he could see that wide spread smirk and golden eyes. On the other side was another pale-skinned man, his eyes green as fresh, healthy grass gazed at him with no emotions. "Shiro, Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow stepped into the cell and plopped down on the creaky bed. "Was ya with Ichi? I just saw her pass by my cell. I can recognize that plump ass anywhere."

"Don't talk about Queen like tha'," Shiro hissed, glaring at the bigger man.

"Tch, it's not like you don't jack off to 'er, anyway." Shiro pouted and looked away.

"At least I do it in da comfort of my bed." Grimmjow smirked, but frowned when he was hit upside the head by Ulquiorra.

"You fuckin' emo bastard! What have I told ya' about hittin' me! Imma kill yo ass one day!" The green-eyed man just rolled his eyes as he continued to look at Starrk.

"How is Doctor Kurosaki? I have not seen her since before I was put into solitary confinement."

Starrk yawned and turned to his side. "She's fine. She looked a little tired. Maybe we should stop sneaking around for a while. She seems to be getting annoyed."

"Whateva' man, as long as I still get to see her. You should probably repeat that to that fucker, Nnoitra tho'. You know he neva' listens the first time." Starrk sighed. He already knew that. He was one of the main people he worried about. The tall lanky man didn't care where he was, he would try to molest Ichigo in every way. He had been thrown into the hole countless times for attacking her. Of course being that he had been locked away for aggravated sexual assault, he would try to rape anything with a hole.

They talked amongst themselves, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They had all been put in that place for various different reasons, but they all seemed to get along fine together. Being around each other for so long created a small bond between them. They didn't get along with all the prisoners in that place, but that was a normal thing.

Las Noches wasn't much of a cruel place, unless the warden took matters into his own hands. Some of the guards were pretty lenient and only got pissed off when people were attacking each other or not following the rules. Most of the criminals kept to the guidelines within the prison because they didn't want to have to deal with the condescending warden. Some even felt that that place was far better than the outside world. They had decent food and a place to sleep, work and hangout. Most of the cells had breathtaking oceanside views and they could decorate their rooms with their own personalization. But the best thing about Las Noches, was the fact that they could see Doctor Kurosaki. She was a cherry, or more like a strawberry at the very top of the cake.

Shiro looked up from the board game he and Ulquiorra were playing when he heard the siren. "LIGHTS OUT, BOYS! YOU GOT FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO YOUR CELLS!" He rose from his laying position and stretched.

"See ya'll latta." He threw up the peace sign as he made his way out of the cell. Ulquiorra followed after, giving a short nod.

"Catch cha' latta, Starrk." Grimmjow left soon after and the brown-skinned man could hear his boisterous voice coming from down the corridor. He chuckled to himself and started to put the game board back in the corner. Now it was time to get a good night sleep. He watched as his cell door closed shut before a guard walked past to make sure he was inside. After a while the lights went out in the whole section of the facility, signaling lock down for the night.

* * *

Ichigo sat at her desk; her red framed glasses perched on her nose as she looked down at a medical report. She chewed on the cap of her pen and bobbed her foot in the air. She hated having to work so late in the night, but it was the only time she could really get any work done. She pulled the pen from her mouth and scribbled down another note on the report. She frowned, writing another line of words and sighed, throwing the pen onto the desk. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she pulled off her glasses and gazed out into her office that was connected to the large infirmary.

She sighed, figuring she had better file these before she forgot. Rising from her chair, she took the stack of files to the cabinet next to the large barred window. Setting them on top, she started to put them in the correct folders. Getting to the last file, she looked out of the window, seeing the darkness setting in and waves crashed against the bank of the island. She did love working there, but she sometimes missed her family consisting of her two little sisters and crazy old father. She hadn't seen them in so long and she wondered if they were okay.

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo jumped when she heard her name being called and whipped around to see one of the prison guards standing in her doorway.

"Kenpachi! Don't sneak up on me like that." She glared at the behemoth man. He just smirked wide and ducked to step through the doorway safely. Ichigo turned back around and put the file she was holding away before turning back around. "What can I do for you, anyway?"

The large man made his way over to her, glancing at the various things in her office. "There are a lot of things you can do for me." Ichigo huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring at the much bigger man. He loomed over her as he stepped closer to her and she could smell his strong cologne and unique scent. She unconsciously back up into the filing cabinet when he leaned over her.

"I've told you a million times, Kenny. I don't want to date you."

"Don't be a sourpuss, Ichigo. You need a man in your life."

"I have over 500 of them in my life, right now. I don't need anymore, thank you very much." She tried to round him, but he slammed his hand against the cabinet, stopping her in her tracks. "Eeep!"

"Come on, just one date. I'll make it worth your while." Ichigo looked up into the one green eye and frowned. She enjoyed Kenpachi's company, but the man wasn't really her type. He was far too big and rugged. She loved strong men, but she didn't want to have to fear for her private areas every time they had sex. She shuddered at the thought. She knew one date wouldn't lead to sex, but she just couldn't bring herself to agree to dinner with this man.

"Sorry, Kenpachi. I really don't think I can. We are co-workers. It's just not a good idea." The large man frowned and rose to his full height again.

"So who else is going to do? If you haven't realized, you are stranded on a prison island with nothing but co-workers and criminals. Not many choices…unless you are…. Fuck no! You ain't about to be screwin' around with a prisoner, Ichigo!"

The woman's sepia eyes enlarged and her mouth gapped at the man in front of her. "Wha-what! That's completely…that's…that's not something I would do!" Ichigo looked down, her eyes shifting from side to side at the thought of being with one of the prisoners. Of course there were a lot of very attractive prisoners, but she couldn't see herself doing such a thing. "Wh-whatever. Anyway, if that's all you wanted to ask, then you can leave now. I have to finish putting things away so that I can go to my apartment."

"No, I have to escort you home. We can't have any kind of liability, especially with so many criminals around."

"I can take care of myself, Kenpachi. I'm not some helpless, weak woman. I can fight my own battles."

"Ichigo, regardless if you are weak or not. You are still a woman and these men have a severe advantage over you. Now stop being stubborn and hurry it up. I'll be waiting outside." Ichigo frowned, watching the guard make his way out of her office. She huffed and glanced around.

"Stupid men…"

* * *

**Next Day**

The morning siren went off, signaling the start of another day. It didn't seem to faze Starrk that much, as he always slept through it. He always waited for the guards to come wake him up. The cell doors creaked open and the loud shouting of guards pierced through everyone's dreamy state. They grumbled and growled at being woken up. Even if it had been a routine since they stepped foot in that place, they still weren't morning people.

"001! Get your ass up!" Starrk sighed and blinked his eyes open. He gazed at the behemoth guard and lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Morning to you too, Kenpachi." The large man just huffed, walking out of the cell and making his way down the corridor. "Huh, wonder what his problem is this morning." Starrk stood from the bed and stretched his long limbs over his shoulder. He reached for his hygiene necessities and made his way out of the cell.

"Yo, Starrk!" The brown-skinned man looked over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walking towards him. He waited for them and they all started off to the showers.

"Where's Shiro?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Don't know. He disappeared as soon as the cell doors opened enough for him to slip through. He's freaking up to something, yo."

"He is always up to something. I'm sure he will turn up around Lunchtime, like always," Ulquiorra interjected. Starrk frowned. The pale-skinned man always seemed to cause a lot of mischief around the place. When he got caught, he would be sent to the warden. Most of the prisoners thought he caused ruckus just to be sent to that man. Rumors were that there was something going on between them. Starrk could careless what Shiro did, as long as he didn't get himself killed.

They talked as they made their way to the showers. Starrk usually kept to himself when he showered. It wasn't as if he was trying to hide anything, he just enjoyed his solitude. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra understood that, so they let him be. The lone wolf washed himself, thinking about the day before. His mind trailed to Ichigo. He wondered if he would see her today. Maybe he could find one of his hiding spots to sleep in and wait for her. That seemed to always be his most exhilarating time of the day. Seeing her and her mocha eyes always brought him happiness. He smirked to himself, thinking about how beautiful she was. The amazing body that was always hidden under that long lab coat. Those amazing smooth and athletic legs that could be seen, even if she did wear pants most of the time. She was such a beautiful creature.

He heard a chuckle come from next to him and glanced over to see Grimmjow gazing at him with a knowing smirk before turning away. He looked down and his eyes enlarged when he noticed the boner curving upwards and presenting itself to him. He frowned. He didn't realize he was thinking that hard about her. He reached down and ghosted his fingers over the skin, hissing at the feel. He hadn't remembered the last time he actually jacked-off. He wasn't anything like Grimmjow or Shiro who saw no shame in spilling seed by their own hand. He didn't want to enjoy that kind of pleasure unless he was seated deep inside of a woman.

He let his fingers continue to slide up until they rubbed against the head of his brown-skinned cock. He let the palm of his hand run against the head, smearing fluids before pulling away. He shouldn't be doing this. He wasn't about to let his carnal desires get the better of him. He glanced to his other side to see a few man staring down at his member. Their eyes practically glistening with want. He sighed and looked back down. He should probably just take care of it.

He grabbed his bar of soap, lathering it up his palm. He dropped it to the tiled floor, ignoring it completely. No one dared to even crack a joke about it. They knew better. He let his fingers slowly wrap around the hot and hard member. He could feel eyes on him as he started to stroke with a turtle's pace. He licked his lips, pretending that dainty experienced hands were wrapped around him. He pretended he could see mahogany eyes gazing up at him with fiery lust.

He moaned as he started to stroke a little faster. His back arched slightly and he leaned his head back on bliss. He hissed her name into the now quiet shower room. All that could be heard was the flowing of running water. He pressed the palm of his hand against the shower wall to keep himself standing up right. He could see it. He could see her, Ichigo, on her knees before him. He could feel her soft hands as they stroked him. He could feel her lips on his skin and he growled loud out into the shower room.

His breaths started to come out in pants and his muscles tightened as he sped up the strokes. He squeezed, putting more pressure around his cock. The thought of Ichigo doing this for him seemed to make his body far more sensitive then he remembered. He squeezed his eyes tighter and his toes curled, feeling himself get closer. He could hear her calling his name in the back of his mind, the way she always screamed it with aggravation. He loved the way she always looked up at him, with concern and care.

"Ichigo," he moaned, his seed shooting out and splattering against the tiled wall. He continued to stroke, letting his cock softened in his hand before dropping his hand to his side and letting the running water wash the semen from his fingers.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared down at his wet feet. He glanced over to see Grimmjow rubbing on his own boner before looking away. He guessed today was just one of those days.

* * *

Starrk sighed as he walked away from the food line. He was starving and he hoped that the food would be enough to suffice until dinner. Slipping onto the picnic like table, he set his tray down and stared at his food. Grimmjow sat across from him, picking at his food and Ulquiorra ate quietly, not even looking down at his food.

"Where the hell is Shiro, damnit? He should've been here by now." Grimmjow sneered down at his mashed potatoes.

"Maybe they put him in solitary confinement for something he was caught doing." Starrk slipped a green bean into his mouth, chewing it softly. He couldn't get his mind off of what he had done that morning in the shower room. Throughout the day it never left his mind. Breakfast, work, recreation time, it was still flowing around in his mind. He knew he was attracted to Ichigo, shit, mostly everyone was, but his attraction had never gone that far.

Starrk continued to eat, trying to get his mind off of anything pertaining to Ichigo. He frowned when he heard a commotion coming from the entrance. Looking up, he saw Shiro, his pristine white skin face covered in blood. The lone wolf instantly went into defense mode and he watched as Grimmjow shot up from his seat. Uquiorra looked on with wide eyes as Shiro came running their way.

"YA FUCKIN LIL' BITCH! COME BACK HER'!" Starrk gazed down at Shiro and he had never seen the man look so frightened. He listened as Grimmjow pestered him over what happened, but the pale-skinned man just clung to him. Starrk rose from his seat and stepped over to where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was. It seemed someone was about to get their ass handed to them. "Move the fuck out of the way! I just want th' lil white bitch."

"You want him; you have to go through us first." Starrk wondered where the guards were. They probably looked on, waiting for something juicy to happen. That was one thing about this prison. They encouraged fighting as long as you used nothing but your hands and feet. They said it built character or some bullshit. If it got too bloody, then they usually pulled it apart. Starrk glanced over to see Shiro shaking as he still clung to Grimmjow. He wondered what happened to scare him. He was usually a fearless man. He always cackled in people's face and taunted, but now. Now his golden eyes were large and frantic. His body shook like a frail leaf and he clutched to Grimmjow like a baby chick. Whatever this man did, scared the living crap out of Shiro.

"Don't interfere, ya pussies. I don't want to have kills ya'll." Starrk frowned at the accent, but stood his ground. "Altho', it might be a lil fun ta' feed fishies to da sharks." The man smirked wide, showing off his gruesome yellow teeth. The man whistled and a group of men rose from their seats, quickly taking their places behind him. It had to be at least six of them, meaning two for each of them. Starrk didn't care much about them, he wanted to kick loud mouth's ass.

He sighed. He guessed he wouldn't be able to get his nap in today.

* * *

Starrk gazed with wide hazy eyes at the spectacle in the cafeteria. He could feel the throbbing in his leg, but ignored it to look at the mess around the whole entire area. Food scattered and blood mixed within. He wouldn't say it was a blood bath, but there were quite a few injuries. His was far worst then most of the men lying around, but it was still a bad sight to see.

He hissed, trying to move his leg, but it throbbed and burned. He looked across the way to see Grimmjow still holding onto Shiro. He was fine, only sporting a couple of scratches and bruises. The white haired man seemed to be getting back to his normal self, though the cut above his brow still bled. Ulquiorra stood off to the side, his body missing of any wounds.

He looked back down and let his eyes trail down his leg. He frowned at the protruding bone, trying to remember when that had happened. Did he fall? Was he pushed the wrong way? He pushed himself back, growling at the pain in his leg. He looked up and saw a flash of orange.  _Ichigo?_  His eyes started to get heavy, blurring as he continued to blink them.

" _Starrk?"_ He could hear that sweet voice calling to him.  _"Starrk! Hold on!"_

* * *

When Ichigo had heard the siren during her lunch, she quickly dropped her sandwich and dashed out of her office. She knew there would be injuries, so she would need to assess them as soon as possible. She headed into the infirmary and grabbed as much medical supplies that fit in her bag. Grabbing it, she dashed out and followed after the many guards. She rushed, pushing through them trying to get first. She saw Kenpachi at the very front and shouted for him. When he looked her way, she waved high in the air.

"MEN! LET THE DOCTOR THROUGH!" Ichigo smiled, passing by the larger men. Kenpachi looked down at the tangerine haired woman. "You stay close to me. I don't want you getting hurt." Ichigo just rolled her eyes, making Kenpachi frown. "I'm serious."

Ichigo watched Kenpachi turn around and get his weapon ready. Opening the doors, the guards quickly flooded in. Ichigo walked with shaky legs, gazing at the spectacle before her. "Wh-what happened?" she mumbled.

"Not sure, but I'm going to find out." Ichigo looked up to see Kenapachi gazing around before stepping away from him. She jerked to a stop, feeling a large hand around her arm. "I told you to stay close to me."

"I need to check the prisoners." She continued to stare up into the large man's eye. The man continued to look at her. Her normal soft eyes, blazed with concern and determination.

"Ju-just be careful." Ichigo nodded and Kenpachi let her arm go. He watched her run off towards some criminals, a frown on his face.

Ichigo walked around, looking over various prisoners. Most of them didn't seem to be in too much pain. She glanced over to see her medic team already taking care of most of the men. She looked around and saw a head of blue hair and quickly rushed over.

"Grimmjow?" The blunet looked up and smirked at the doctor.

"Ichi…" he said, frowning at the way she was looking at him. " 'M fine."

"How's Shiro?" Grimmjow looked down to see the smaller male passed out.

"Not sure. He came runnin' in with a cut above his eye, but I'm not sure if he's got any other injuries."

"Can you walk?" Grimmjow nodded. "Can you have one of the medics take him to the infirmary?" He nodded again and Ichigo turned around to check on any more prisoners. Her eyes locked on to brown-skinned and her body went rigid. There was so much blood.

"St-Starrk?" She started to make her way towards him. "Starrk! Hold on!" She dropped to her knees beside him, not caring that his blood stained her white coat. "Come on, you lazy bastard. It's no time to be sleeping." She reached out to feel his pulse, frowning at how slow it was. "Shit! I need a stretcher!" She looked down at his leg with scrunched thin eyebrows. "Starrk, come on. Wake up for me. I need you awake." She looked back up to see his eyes still closed. "Shit, you damn dog."

"W-wolf…" Ichigo's eyes went large at the quiet whisper. She watched as unfocused slate gray eyes were revealed. "I-im a wolf…not a-a dog." She smiled wide down at him.

"There you are. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"Nope…feel a little numb, though." That made Ichigo frown. She looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief when she saw the two medics coming her way. Looking back around, she glanced down at Starrk.

"I'm going to have to move you. It might hurt, but try to bear it for a little." Starrk nodded and Ichigo moved out of the way to stand off to the side. She watched the two medics go to work with nervous eyes. She hoped that he would be okay. She hoped that it wasn't anything to damaging. She cringed, seeing the look of agony on his face.

The medics finally got Starrk onto the stretcher and Ichigo watched as they left through the doors, taking the brown-skinned man to the infirmary. Ichigo wished she could go, but she had to make sure everyone else was okay. She sighed and started to look for any more that needed her assistances.

* * *

"GAAAAHHH!" Starrk's body arched off of the hospital bed, the pain from popping his leg back into place burned straight up his spine. He gripped the sheets tight, his face pulled tight and his eyes firmly closed.

"I'm sorry, Starrk! I know it hurts!" Ichigo grimaced as she looked down at Starrk. "I'm done though, so no more, okay?" Ichigo didn't enjoy the feeling she was having at the moment. She didn't like seeing the man in so much pain, but she hated seeing anyone in pain. It never did sit well with her.

Ichigo grabbed a towel from the bucket of water she had sitting next to the man's bed and started to clean his wound. She watched the blood start to disappear. She watched as the man's chest rose and fell heavily. She told the medics to take care of his leg while she checked for other wounds. She reached for his top and started to unbutton it. Opening it, she started to clean at the cuts on his chest. She watched as gray eyes gazed up at her.

"No molesting me." Ichigo smiled, cleaning the wounds and bandaging them.

"You wish." He gave a lazy smirk and groaned when one of the medics started to wrap his leg. "You are going to have to stay here for a while. At least until your leg heals enough for you to move normally. I'm sure you will enjoy being lazy for a few months."

"Mmmm, sounds like heaven." Starrk glanced over to see the guy he had fought laying on the opposite side. "What about him?" Ichigo looked over and frowned.

"He's fine. It's not as bad as it looks. You just knocked him unconscious. Once he wakes up, he'll be taken to solitary confinement for attempted rape and starting the fight."

"Attempted rape?"

"He tried to rape Shiro. I guess that's why he looked so scared." Starrk frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Is he okay?"

"Shiro? Yeah, he's fine. Grimmjow's taking care of him. Those two are inseparable." The lone wolf chuckled, knowing for a fact that the two were. It was surprising to see Grimmjow without Shiro strapped to his hip. "Welp, I have to get back to work, now that my lunch is over. I'll be in my office next door, but there will be a medic here to check you and there's a guard standing at the door. Make sure you get some sleep."

"Gladly." Ichigo smiled and made her way to her office, leaving Starrk to himself. He laid there, his body starting to shut down and his eyes starting to droop closed. Hopefully now, he could have a long and peaceful sleep, with the angel right next door.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Starrk?" a melodic voice called to him._

" _Mmmm?"_

" _Want another grape?" The brown-skinned man looked up to see a brilliant smile and glorious apricot hair. He opened his mouth and let her slip the small, plump, juicy violet fruit into his mouth. He chewed, savoring the moist liquid that spilled from it. "Delicious?"_

" _Not as delicious as you, Ichigo." The orange haired woman scowled down._

" _What are you talking about, Starrk?" The woman's face was bright red and Starrk smiled before leaning up to capture her beautiful and soft looking lips. Ichigo melted into the kiss and she found herself leaning over and climbing on top of the lone wolf. She moaned, feeling his hands on places he knew he wasn't allowed to touch. Brown-skinned lean fingers kneaded curvaceous and soft flesh, wanting nothing more to sink his teeth into the woman's skin._

_He moaned before pulling away, gazing down at her full breasts and wondering how they were now naked of any clothing. He wrapped his mouth around the pert tawny nipple, loving the taste of Ichigo. "Starrk, don't," she moaned, but couldn't hide the fact that his lips on her made her moist with excitement. He let his fingers trail down his taut abdomen, loving that she was completely naked above him. Fingers traveled over the navel before slowly running through orange curls. Starrk didn't know if her hair color was real, but he would like to think so. She gasped, feeling his fingers press against her folds and whined when they started to massage her throbbing sex._

_Starrk frowned around her breast, wondering how he even got into this predicament. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful woman threw herself at a locked up convict. He pulled away and shifted his eyes to take in his surroundings. Were there always trees in the infirmary? He looked down; noticing he was naked as well and he could feel the softness of mud clinging to his ass. So…they were in a forest._

_He looked up and noticed that Ichigo was staring down at him, her normal brown eyes deep with lust. He realized that something was very wrong._

" _Ichigo?" The woman pouted, wondering why he had stopped his actions._

" _What's wrong, Starrk? Are you still in pain?" The lone wolf gazed up at the woman with a confused expression. "I guess I'll have to give you…another shot." She pulled a very large and painful looking needle, a wild glint in her eyes. Starrk's sleepy gray eyes went large and he tried to pull away, but noticed that he couldn't move._

_His body was strapped down and he could feel himself start to panic. He watched as Ichigo started to bring the needle closer, probably wanting nothing more than to cause him pain. He wondered where his angel had gone and who this demon before him was._

* * *

Ichigo frowned as she gazed down at Starrk. She slowly ran the cold towel against his burning and sweating forehead. She wondered where the fever had come from so quickly. She had checked his wounds and nothing had been infected. It had only been a month since he'd been in the infirmary and he seemed to be getting better, with all the sleep he was getting. She sighed and stared down at him, wondering if he was in any pain.

The man groaned and Ichgio ran her hand across his forehead, moving the bangs that fell. "Ichigo," he moaned and the orange haired women knew she was blushing at the sound of the man's voice. She had never thought a man could sound so erotic. Clearing her throat, she back away and went back to work. She would let the medics take care of him for the moment.

Time passed as Ichigo worked and there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She typed across her computer, not paying attention to the man stepping into her office. "What can I do for you, Kenpachi?" She already knew who it was. He was the only one that came to visit her throughout the day. She listened to the loud footsteps moving towards her before a tray was produce and set to the side of her keyboard.

Stopping her typing, sienna orbs glanced over to the bowl of seafood udon. Wrapped chopsticks sat next to the bowl and a bottle of chocolate milk stood next to it. Looking up, she stared into the man's eye. She was about to speak when he said something. "You missed your lunch. I didn't see you come down, so I thought I'd bring you some food." The man scratched the back of his neck before sighing. Ichigo looked back down and smiled.

"Thanks, Kenny." Looking back up, she saw him smile his normal crazed smile. She really hadn't realized it was so late. She had been so knee deep in work that time had flown past. She wondered if Starrk had eaten yet. Rising from her desk, she looked at the behemoth man making his way out of her office. Frowning, she stared at the man, feeling bad for him. She knew Kenpachi did a lot for her and he was a great guy, but she couldn't see herself falling for him. She wished she could, but it just wasn't in her.

Sighing, she made her way into the infirmary to see Starrk setting up. "Hey, you." Slate gray eyes looked her way, still holding a large amount of sleep in them. "How are you feeling?"

"…I'm okay." Ichigo frowned and made her way closer. Placing her hand across his forehead, her frown deepened. She wondered if he was really okay.

"I need to check your wounds." He nodded and she proceeded to check him over. She wondered what was with the awkward atmosphere. "Are you in any pain?" There was a quiet mumble of words and Ichigo looked up to see the man staring straight at her. "Are you really okay, Starrk? I can't help if you don't tell me."

He gave her a little lazy smile. "I'm fine, Ichigo. Just tired is all." Starrk guessed his dream was just that, a dream. Ichigo didn't seem like she was out to get him. He knew the angel could never do such a thing.

"Are you hungry? I can have one of the medics go get you some food." Starrk nodded and Ichigo had told him she would be back shortly. After calling up one of the medics and speaking to them about getting some food for a patient, she went back into the infirmary to see Starrk had gone back to sleep. She stared at him for a minute. Starrk was such an interesting man. She really wondered how he ever came to be in such a place. He seemed far from a criminal. He was way too calm and collected, not showing any sort of deadly intentions towards anyone. She knew she could go through his file and find out what his conviction was, but she rather hear the truth from the person's mouth.

She ran her hand across his forehead, not noticing that she was staring at his lips. Her eyes started to slowly descend, looking at the man's defined chest. The muscles contracted with every deep breath. Frowning to herself, she wondered what she was doing. She had never stared at other patients this way. She never even stayed in the room longer than she needed to, but something about Starrk made her want to continuously look after him. Was it because he seemed so innocent around her? She knew it wasn't because he was handsome. If that was the case she would always stare at Grimmjow. The man was literally the most exotic man she had ever seen.

She slowly pulled her hand away and headed back to her office. Sitting at her desk, she stared down at the bowl of udon. For some reason she didn't feel like eating any more. Her stomach churned with confusion and she wondered what the hell was going on with herself.

* * *

Weeks and weeks past and Starrk seemed to be getting better little by little. Most of his wounds had healed and he was able to walk around more. Ichigo was still worried and thought he should stay a little longer, which he didn't argue against. Ichigo knew she was overstepping her boundaries, but she didn't want any more harm to befall Starrk because he didn't heal completely. She knew when the warden heard about this, he would probably call her up to his office. She really disliked him. He really was the vilest man, more than most of the men locked away there. He took it upon himself to molest Ichigo in every way possible, even when she put up a fight.

Ichigo sighed as she walked down the long concrete corridor, her lose shorts swishing against her thighs. It was just before lock down for the night and Ichigo wondered why it had been so hot in the infirmary. It was far too humid for it to be spring. The sticky heat had made it hard for her to stay in her slacks and she decided to change into some lounging shorts for the night. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and decided to turn on the air conditioning, which had been conveniently not working. When she stepped into the infirmary, she had noticed that Starrk was having a hard time as well. His forehead was drenched in sweet and his chest glistened with perspiration. She knew she couldn't leave him that way so she had went out to find a guard and see what the problem was.

She could hear yelling and shouting coming from below and wondered what the hell was going on. Looking over the railing, she noticed a large group of prisoners standing in a circle. They were shouting, fingers being pointed and hands being thrown in the air. She could see blue hair and instantly knew who it was. Shiro was standing near him and Ichigo was curious about what was happening.

She watched Grimmjow launch himself at another prisoner and her eyes went large. She watched as the prisoners behind the blue haired man started to bombard other prisoners and before Ichigo realized it, some kind of riot had started. He quickly rushed down, not even thinking about her own safety, only worried about stopping them.

"Hey!" she shouted, but none of them were listening to her. She growled and ran towards Grimmjow pushing against his side and making him fall over. Everyone froze, some gazing at Ichigo, while others looked at Grimmjow lying on the floor with a dazed expression. "What the hell are you guys doing!" she yelled at them.

"Wha' da fuck are ya doin' here lil' girl?" Ichigo's eyes blazed and she glared up at the man that she remembered had tried to rape Shiro some weeks ago. She was actually surprised that the guards hadn't tried to keep him separated from any of the other men.

"Ya'll need to chill. I know it's hot, but that's not an excuse for y'all to get rowdy."

"Shut up, bitch." Ichigo's mouth immediately closed, the venom behind the words cutting through her harshly. They were spoken calmly and as if the man seriously didn't care.

"Hey, what the fuck," Grimmjow remarked, rising from his position on the floor. "Apologize, asshole."

"It's okay, Grimm-"

"Fuck that, Ichi. This pussy needs to apologize. Now." Ichigo frowned at being cut off. She glanced at the large man that was leering at her.

"I'll say sorry wen da bitch let's me fuck 'er." Ichigo snarled up at the horrible excuse of a man. These were the kind of men she hated being around. She started making her way over to him and Grimmjow tried to stop her.

"It's okay. Grimmjow," she mumbled. She stood in front of the 7'5ft man. He was indeed large, even giving Kenpachi a run for his money. She wondered how the one-eyed man even subdued him that day. "Let you fuck me? I wouldn't even give you the chance to smell my shit you sorry excuse of flesh. Don't think just because I'm a woman that I can't kick your ass." Ichigo listened as there were instigating whistles and cackling behind her. She knew if this man rose to her baiting, she might be in big trouble. She knew she could probably kick his ass, but she wouldn't be able to do it alone. She was only human.

The large man's brown eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her. "I could crush ya like a bug. Don't think jus cause yer a woman I will take it easy on ya. Then wen I finish, I'll fuck ya brains out." His lips spread, showing off his yellow teeth. Ichigo grimaced, but stood her ground, refusing to be afraid of some Neanderthal. The man raised his arm ready to hit Ichigo and before he could even get close to the woman's body, Ichigo was pushed out of the way, flying sideways and knocking Grimmjow into the stomach and making them both fall over. Blinking her eyes, she couldn't understand what had just happened. Did the man already hit her? She didn't feel any pain. She looked up with unfocused eyes to see Kenpachi and a large group of guards standing there.

"Ke-Kenpachi?" The man just glared from the corner of his eye, gripping the prisoner's arm.

"Number 010! Yammy Llargo! What do you think you were doing? You are not allowed to hit authorized personnel. Do I have to put you back into the hole for another month?" Yammy glared down at Kenpachi, but the man didn't seem to be fazed by the look. Regardless of how much larger the man was, he was a nobody compared to Kenpachi. "Get his ass out of here." He watched the other guards start to pull Yammy away, struggling, but managing to get him far away from the rest of the crowd. "The rest of ya'll, its lights out! Get your asses to your cells!"

The prisoners grumbled, upset of not being able to see the fight. Most of them sighed in relief when they felt the air conditioning come back on. Ichigo gazed at the prisoners as they walked away from her. "Ichi." The orange haired woman frowned when she heard her name being called. "Ichigo." She looked over her shoulder to see Grimmjow sitting up against his elbows. Looking down, she could see that she was sitting on his pelvis and her eyes went wide, now feeling the hard-on pushing up against her ass. She quickly scurried off, a large blush stained across her face.

"I'm so sorry, Grimmjow." He picked himself up off the floor, dusting his clothing.

"It's okay, uh, no harm." He quickly made a get away, trying to hide the large bulge in his pants. He knew he wouldn't have any problem getting rid of it, but he didn't want Ichigo to really see it.

"Ichigo." The woman glanced up to see Kenpachi glaring down at her with heated narrow eyes and she frowned before scratching the back of her head. She guessed she was in trouble.

* * *

Ichigo quickly made her way into the infirmary to check on Starrk. The man was still sleep, but she wanted to make sure that he wasn't in any pain. She checked his wounds before wiping the sweat from his body and changing a few bandages. After making sure he was settled for the night, she casually made her way back into her office, closing the door behind her.

She glanced up to see the behemoth man leaning against the door and frowned. She didn't mean to start a commotion, she had just wanted to help, maybe calm the boys down. It was normal thing to usually calm them down and she never had had a problem before. She guessed some of the men just didn't really care for her. She had never really encounter Yammy or the men that followed behind him so she had guessed that it would be an easy matter to fix.

"Kenpa-"

"That was a stupid thing to do, Ichigo."

"I know," Ichigo said, scowling. She started to make her way back to her desk. "I was just trying to get them to stop fighting. It's so stupid when they do that. I never meant for it to escalate. I didn't even think Yammy would take my bait."

"Of course he would! He's a fuckin' psychopath! Ichigo, look…" Kenpachi sighed and made his way over to Ichigo. "I think you should leave."

"…What? What do you mean?" Ichigo looked up into the man's forest green eye, watching as he pulled his eye patch off of the opposite one. The man set it down on her desk and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I think you should resign."

"…You want me to quit? I can't just quit my job like that. I've been here for four years already."

"Ichigo! You don't need to be here with a bunch of men! It's dangerous and you are acting like you can defend yourself!"

"It's because I can! Why do you care so much anyway!" Ichigo's voice raised and she found herself practically screaming at the man.

"Because I fucking care about you!" Kenpachi roared and Ichigo stared wide eyed at the man. "I care about you and I don't want to see you torn apart by these men. So…just leave, okay?"

"…" Ichigo didn't know exactly what to say. She had known the man wanted to go on a date, but she hadn't realized he was that serious. "I-I can't leave my job. I can't just leave Star-" Ichigo's eyes enlarged a little more at the statement she was about to say. Why did the man's name suddenly almost spill from her lips? She couldn't possibly like the brown-skinned prisoner. Though she had been around him for four years, there was never a time that she thought she actually liked the man. All those times searching for him in awkward places and instead of getting him back to his cell, she would sit there and talk to him. Or the times she would let him sleep in her lap. The conversations they would have or to find him just staring at her. She had to admit he was handsome and great company, but did she really have feelings for the quiet and calm man?

"You really have no choice, Ichigo. I already put in a request to the warden." Ichigo snapped her head up and stared at the large man.

"You did what," she hissed. "How could you do that, Kenpachi! I love this job! You can't just do whatever the hell you want!"

"Stop being stubborn! You can't be here anymore! End of discussion." The man grabbed his eye patch and headed to the door. "Now come on, I have to take you home."

"Fuck you! Get out."

"Ich-"

"GET OUT!" The man didn't move and she grabbed the first thing on her desk, heaving it at him. It shattered against the wall next to his face and she glared murderously at him. "I said get out." Kenpachi sighed and slipped out of the door, shutting it behind him. She turned away and glared at her desk. She reached for her pencil holder, the one her sister had made for her and frowned when she couldn't find it. Looking up, she noticed it wasn't on the desk. Scowling, she glanced over to the door and noticed that it was laying on the floor shattered to pieces.

She swiftly got up and made her way over to it, falling to her knees, trying to pick the piece up. "Shit. I'm so sorry, Yuzu. Shit. Shit." She cursed when she cut her finger, but ignored it to finish picking up the pieces of broken clay. She stood and headed to her desk, dropping the piece onto it. She walked into the infirmary and straight over to the large sink to clean her wound.

She didn't notice the slate gray eyes that were gazing at her. Starrk had long woken up and had heard the commotion between Ichigo and Kenpachi. He had wondered why the bigger man had been on edge so much lately and now he knew exactly why. He frowned to himself. He didn't enjoy that someone else was trying to take her away from him. He knew she knew nothing of his feelings. That would be insane to tell her. He was a prisoner and she was…an angel.

"Ichigo."

"Gah!" She swiftly turned around. "Starrk! Don't do that! God, what is with men sneaking up on me!"

"I…sorry. Are you okay?" Ichigo frowned and turned her attention back to cleaning her wound.

"I'm fine. It was just a small cut."

"I mean…about earlier. With all the yelling."

"Oh." She chuckled softly. "You heard that, huh?" Ichigo sighed and turned the facet off before drying her hands. "I'm fine, I guess." She walked over to Starrk's bed and sat on the side of it, looking down at her hands. "I guess Kenpachi is right though. I probably shouldn't be here in the first place. I distract everyone and cause a lot of problems. Not to mention how many people are worried about me, even though I don't need to be worried about."

"That's just because they care about your safety."

"Tch, because I'm a woman."

"No…because they like you and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Wha?" Ichigo asked looking over at Starrk.

"No one has ever really said anything about caring about your health because you are a woman, Ichigo. They just enjoy you being around and don't want to see you get hurt in any way. You take care of us so it's only right for us to want to take care of you."

"That sounds weird coming from a criminal."

Starrk chuckled. "Yeah, I know it does. You'd be surprised how many of us are actually not that bad. We've done awful things in the past, but we've gotten over those kinds of actions. We are just tired of living up to the expectation of being corrupt all the time. Don't get me wrong, we can still fight for ourselves, but we are ready to just chill out, me being the main one."

"Why are you even here, Starrk?" The dark-skinned man frowned and lowered his head to stare at his hands. "…I mean you don't seem like the type of person that should be here."

"That's because I'm not." Starrk took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was accused of killing my little sister in cold blood." Starrk glanced up to see Ichigo staring down at him with large sienna eyes. "I was home, in the shower, getting ready to go to my late shift at work. I heard a noise, but ignored it, figuring it was just Lilynette being loud and obnoxious as always. When I got out of the shower that's when I heard the scream. I don't know if it was the first or second time that she called out to me. Before I could even think I ran down the hall and stairs. I slipped at the bottom and noticed my sister there, dead; in a pool of her own blood. Whoever killed her was already gone." Starrk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Someone else had already called the cops and when they came in they had found me sitting there with her head in my lap. There were no suspects or any other evidence so it was a cold case for a while. Then some anonymous person came out from hiding and claimed I was the one that killed her. They said that they had all this proof and evidence to back it up. I was in court for I really don't know how long to battle that out, but eventually they accused me and arrested me for it."

Ichigo couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe someone could ever want to frame the brown-skinned man for such a crime. She frowned and looked down at her hands. Glancing over, she could see Starrk's much large hands shaking. Reaching over, she slipped her hand into his. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Starrk. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my sisters. They are my world."

Ichigo squeezed his hand and he looked up at her to see her softly smiling at him. He subtly smiled back. "I just hope they find out whoever he is so my sister can at least get justice." After that they just sat there, enjoying each other's company. Ichigo felt like she should say something, but she didn't know exactly what to say.

"…Hey Ichigo, can I ask you something?" The woman nodded and waited for Starrk to speak again. "If a guy…like me said something like, 'I have some kind of feelings for you. I'm not really sure what they are exactly, but they are strong. Stronger than anything I have ever felt before.' What would you say?"

Ichigo gazed up into slate gray eyes and could see something reflected in them. An emotion she had never seen in the man's always-sleepy eyes. Did the man really care about her like that or was he just like all the other men? She could admit to herself that she felt something stronger for the brown-skinned man, but she didn't know exactly what it was.

"Uhm, I-I would say… you should have told me sooner." Ichigo knew she was blushing, but she refused to look away from the man's eyes. She saw realization start to spread throughout them and wonder if she should have even said anything.

"I-Ichigo?"

"I…I like you, Starrk. I really don't know how or when I started feeling this way, but I don't hate feeling like this. I just wished the circumstances were different." Ichigo tried to figure out what the man was thinking as she gazed into his eyes. She could see the joy and confusion, but she figured it would be a shock to the man. He was a prisoner regardless of how he became one and he probably never thought that Ichigo would feel the same way as him.

"…I-I'm shocked." The orange haired woman smiled only to frown when she realized that she might not be around to see him anymore. "Ichigo… I, uhm, damn I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just kiss me." And the man did just that, leaning over, pressing his lips softly against Ichigo's. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Maybe he was dreaming again. It was the only logical explanation. He felt Ichigo press closer to him and he raised his hand and ran it across her cheek. Her skin was so soft and he felt bad having to touch her with such hands. He started to pull away, but Ichigo pulled him back.

"Ichigo, I shouldn't dirty you." The woman frowned and slipped her hand on top of his, interlocking the fingers.

"Maybe I want to be dirty." That made Starrk's eyes darken and he cautiously leaned forward again, brushing his lips against hers.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo only nodded and pressed her lips back against his. The man's eyes fluttered closed and he could feel the fire inside of him grow. Kissing her felt so much better than any dream he had ever had. He felt her tongue run against his lower lip and he was surprised to see her being so forward. He let her divulge into his mouth and listen to her moan. It made him shudder with desire at how angelically sultry her voice was. Small dainty hands slid across his face and they made his caramel skin prickle. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and savored the sweet taste of her. He couldn't believe she tasted so delicious, like the sweetest treat ever. His hands slid across her hips, massaging the smooth skin under her clothing. He was kind of glad that she wasn't wearing her normal work attire. The shorts the hid the upper part of her thighs was flimsy enough for him to slip off easily if need be.

She moaned at the feel of his calloused and working hands running across her skin. The tingling between her legs was growing and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop now. She didn't think she would want to anyway. Her brain was becoming frazzled by the naughty ideas that flashed behind her eyes. She found herself sliding above him, careful not to bump into his leg. Her air supply was starting to die out, but she didn't want to let go of his lips. They were deliciously plump and she found herself sucking on the bottom one. The man pulled away and looked up at her.

"…Ichigo," he panted. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" She gazed into hazy dark gray eyes and smiled. Reaching her hands down, she started to pull her top off and threw it onto the infirmary floor. Her bra was next and Starrk let his eyes lower to her ample breasts and hardened nipples. They looked so heavenly and he lowered his mouth to wrap his lips around one. The orange haired woman moaned, feeling the warmth surround her sensitive nipple and she arched closer to his mouth. Starrk swirled his tongue around it, sucking softly onto the area. Calloused hands slid down the small of her back before slipping into the back of her shorts and squeezing the marvelous mounds hidden inside.

Ichigo wasn't sure what she should do. She felt like her hands should be somewhere, but she couldn't think straight with the double affection being performed on her. Her toes curled in her shoes at the feeling of hands kneading her flesh. "Starrk." The man just hummed at the breathy moans coming from his angel's mouth. He pulled away from the breast, a string of saliva still connecting them before moving over to the next. He pushed her shorts and underwear down, letting them sit about her knees. Fingers slipped lower and one slid in-between her folds earning a loud moan as it gently touched her aroused nub.

He let his finger slowly slide across it again and hands instantly latched onto his hair, pulling and yanking at strands of curly locks. He pulled away from her breast and looked up to see her face in completely bliss, mouth slightly hung open and eyes closed. His long appendage slid deeper and he moaned at how hot and wet she was. He could tell that she wanted this just as much as he did and didn't know how much longer he could wait.

"Ichigo…I'm at my limit." The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked down before nodding. She leaned over and dug into the drawer sitting next to the hospital bed, searching for the latex protection. Finding one, she pulled back up and noticed Starrk had already freed himself. Her eyes were glued to the width of the masterpiece standing up at an angle before her. Her cheeks darkened in color and she quickly opened the package, pulling the condom free. She worked it down onto his hardened shaft, feeling it twitch at her touch. It was so hot and her fingers shook as she rolled the latex down.

She quickly removed herself completely from the cotton shorts and raised herself up and over the man's cock. She stared down at him, watching at slate orbs gazed up at her. She felt Starrk's hands grip her hips as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. Hissing at the feel of those fingers touching him, he leaned back against the pillows behind him, his body still upright. He knew Ichigo would probably be angry if he didn't take it easy. He body was still healing, after all.

Ichigo whined as she descended his heated matter. It had been quite a long time since she did anything sexual and her body was enjoying the way it was being stretched. "Fuck," Starrk groaned, the wet tightness being indescribable. Ichigo felt amazing and he wished he could be buried inside her forever. Hips jerked and Ichigo rose up before sliding down again until she was sitting in Starrk's lap. Her chest rose and fell, her nipples erect and a light dusting of pink covering her torso. She ghosted her soft hands up his chest and let them linger on his shoulders. She continued to gaze into his eyes as she lifted herself and slowly lowered, trying to create a calm rhythm. Her body was on fire and she could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs.

Starrk was truly in heaven. His mind was hazy and his body was tingling with excitement. In all the years he had been around Ichigo, he never thought they would even venture down this road. He felt like he was corrupting the little angel. She was such a pure and bright light in that dark world and he felt like he was doing something so wrong. But it felt so right and he couldn't fight the rocking of his hips. He wanted to be deeper inside her. He wanted to defile her so much more that she would become a demon just like him. He listened to her sweet voice moaning how good she felt. It was music to his ears and he felt himself slam upwards wanting nothing more for her to shout louder. He rocked, making sure to rub against her sweet spot and could feel her getting wetter and her muscles clinch so tightly around him.

She moaned his name, ecstasy the only thing on her mind. Starrk didn't know how much longer he would last but he refused to not give her satisfaction. He slipped his hand around, fingers sliding against her sweaty and moist skin. He let his hand dip down and he rubbed against her clit with his thumb.

"Mmmh!" she moaned, his body shaking. Starrk noticed that she was quiet compared to most girls. He smiled and leaned over capturing his breast in his mouth, continuing to slam up and rub his finger against her clit. He didn't mind if she was quiet. He enjoyed gazing at how her body quivered and feeling how wet she could get for him. "Starrk," Ichigo whined.

"You coming?" Starrk asked when he pulled his mouth from her breast. She nodded and lowered her face onto his shoulder, her breath ghosting across his skin. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her ear, moaning when she clinched around him. He quickened his pace, the bed creaking with every upward thrust. "Cum for me, Ichigo." He worked his finger faster and cursed when she bit into his skin, her body shaking as her orgasm flowed out of her like waves. It was his turn and the way that she was squeezing around him was making it impossible for him to last any longer. His fingers dug into her skin and his toes curled against the bedding, muscles contracting and he grunted as he shot his load into the condom.

His body slumped back, pulling Ichigo with him and they laid there, eyes closed and catching their breath. It was silent in the room, the only noise was the sound of the air conditioning kicking on. The orange haired woman turned her face to the side, snuggling her lips against the side of Starrk's neck. Long, strong arms wrapped around her and she sighed at the feeling of Starrk relaxing under her. She listened to the sound of the man's heartbeat and smiled. She looked up, wanting to say something, but frowned, finding the man in a deep sleep.

"Tch...you are such a lazy dog."

"…Wolf," he mumbled, yawning before smirking up at her. "A lazy wolf."

* * *

Ichigo frowned, staring at her now empty office. It was missing of all her personal belongings and it felt like she hadn't even been working there. She knew that she would never forget about that place. There were so many people that she actually adored there. She frowned at the thought of Starrk and what they shared so many nights ago. Eight weeks had passed and she had known that it would only be a one-night thing, no matter how much they had wanted each other. They both knew it was wrong, so they kept it under wraps and locked away, never to talk about it again. They went back to their old relationship, though it was hard for her to deal with, she knew it was for the best.

She sighed, looking at the box of her belongings. She glanced up when she heard the door open and noticed Kenpachi standing there waiting for her. Starrk had long gone back to his cell, his leg healing enough for him to recuperate back in his own surroundings.

"You ready?" Kenpachi's deep voice said to her. She nodded and grabbed her box before making her way over to him. She stopped in the doorway and looked up at him. The man's frown didn't sit well with her and she knew it was even hard for him. She knew that he had done this for her safety and she couldn't be mad at him. She smiled softly up at him and walked past him towards the exit to the other section of the prison. She wouldn't see any of the prisoners today. She had spent some time with Starrk the day before and had left something for him in his cell for him to read after she left.

Finally making it to the exit, she signed out, making sure to get the rest of her belongings that had been sitting in the front office waiting for her. She was given a ride to the ferry that would be leaving for the mainland. Stepping onto the ferry, she set her belongings down on the bench next to her. It didn't take long for the ferry to board and set sail and she found herself staring at the prison island the whole entire time. She leaned against the railing and gazed at the island that had been her home for four years. Though it was an unethical place, she loved it as she would love any home. No matter how many prisoners or dangerous men, it was a place that she felt safe. There were people there that cared about her, people that loved her.

She smiled and looked down, the swaying and rushing waves crashed against the boat. If she hadn't been there she wouldn't have met Starrk. Though they only had one intimate experience with him, every other experience with him was cherished. She was sad about leaving him, but she hoped that she would see him again. She hoped that he would still feel for her the way she felt for him even if years passed by.

Sighing, she looked up, the prison island now a little speck in the distance. She hoped love would come searching for her.

* * *

Starrk never thought he would get out of there. After years and years of battling and going through countless meetings with his lawyer it had finally paid off. He knew he had never killed his baby sister. She meant the world to him, but he had to get the jury of his peers to see that. It was hard. He had been in jail for so long and he had finally gotten out. Twelve years total of his life had been taken from him. Four of them had been less painful with Ichigo around, but the reminder had been hard after she left. Countless nights of thinking about her had did nothing for his state of mind and he wanted out more than anything else. After she left he had been in there six years until he was dropped of all charges. They had found the real culprit and Starrk couldn't be more happy. His sister was getting justice and he was getting out of that hellhole.

He was going to miss Grimmjow, Shiro and Ulquiorra. They had become his family and he hoped that they would get the same fate as him. He hoped they would get their day to see the gorgeous blue sky again. He sighed, walking down the sidewalk, his fedora shielding his eyes. He had been out for a year already and he had been searching for that girl. She had told him where she would be, but it was still hard to found the gorgeous woman in such a big city. Day after day after week after month he had searched for her. He would never let his love die out for her. It was locked away like he had been for so long and he couldn't just give it up so quickly.

He looked up when he reached the last neighborhood on his list. He had come a long way, out of the district Ichigo had said she would be living in. He didn't even know if she would be in this part of the town. He stood there gazing at the various houses. He started walking towards one and stood at the door. If she wasn't here, he would just give up. He had been searching for far too long and maybe it wasn't meant for them to be together, but only for that night.

He knocked at the door, flexing his hand, his knuckles painful from doing it so much. His body was tired and his heart was exhausted. He stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door when he heard the doorknob start to jiggle. The door slowly opened and a little boy with bright orange hair was revealed. Starrk looked down into gray eyes and wondered if he was too late.

"Hello?" the little boy said timidly.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for someone. Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy's head cocked to the side and Starrk couldn't help but smile even though his heart was thumping loudly in his chest.

"Oh…you mean mommy? Hold on, she's here. MOM!" The boy scurried away and Starrk felt a throbbing in his chest. Maybe he was really too late. Ichigo had already moved on without him. He swallowed hard and took a step back. Turning on his heel, he stiffly made his way down the walkway. He couldn't see her now if she had given up on him.

"…Starrk?" He immediately stopped, hearing her angelic voice call his name. He couldn't turn around in fear of what he might see. "S-Starrk? I-Is that you?" He reached up and pulled his hat off before turning around. His eyes felt like they would melt at the sight of her. She was still as beautiful as ever, her hair now much longer but her skin just as radiant and smooth looking. His eyes gazed into sienna orbs and he watched them start to water.

Starrk watched as the woman before him started to run towards him before she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and making him fall over and into her grassy front yard. "Wha-what the hell took you to long?" she sobbed before pressing her lips against his. He was frozen. He didn't understand. Didn't she move on? Didn't she leave him behind? He jerked from his state and started to kiss her back, slipping a hand into his soft orange locks.

She pulled away, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry I took so long." She just looked down at him and continued to sob.

"Mommy!" Ichigo looked up and over her shoulder to see the little orange haired boy running towards her.

"What have I told you, Sora? I am your auntie, not your mother. Orihime and I look nothing alike. And you know that." The little boy blushed, twirling back and forth. She looked back down at Starrk to see the man's gray eyes large with shock. "…You didn't think… Did you really think- ...You did!" Ichigo giggled and leaned back over Starrk. "You idiot. I would never give up on you. My heart is on lockdown." She pressed her lips against his before pulling back a little. She saw a small smirk adorn his lips and smiled as well.

"…Mine too."


End file.
